The Park
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: Sam and Freddie spend an evening together. Seddie!


**Hey, everybody! Here's just a little short one-shot I wanted to get out! **

**This one-shot is inspired by (although none of it appears in the one-shot) the brilliant song Saturday in the Park by Chicago. I don't own the song, nor do I own iCarly.**

This was their own special time. This was the only time when they could truly be honest with each other, when they could shed the many layers of chameleon-like disguises they laid over their own feelings and finally got it all out on the table.

They weren't entirely sure when they found out how they had felt about each other. One thing was for sure, it wasn't the way it was always done on TV, with a big climactic moment between the two of them when they each let it all spill out. It had been a million small things, tiny clues spread out by each of them that, when gathered and examined, fit together like a million puzzle pieces to reveal the big picture, the way things really were.

Once everything had become clear for the two of them, other problems came rushing in. They both knew that their feelings toward each other wasn't the sort of thing that either could just come out with; they both had images to keep up, after all, and besides, the love between them wasn't the same sort of love that others had. She still loved to tease him every chance he got, and he still felt animosity toward her when she did so. However, there was something much deeper than that between the two of them, and they both knew it to be love.

It was then that the routine was established. It was never really an official thing, it just happened every week like clockwork.

Every Saturday night at ten o'clock, Freddie would sneak quietly out of his bedroom, tiptoed past his mother's room, and looked into the hallway outside their apartment door. Without fail, Sam would be there, sitting across the hall, waiting for him. Freddie would then emerge and they would go out and spend the night together.

It was a warm spring Saturday night. A storm had just breezed through Seattle, leaving behind a cool, damp night, full of the smell of the city. It was on this night that Sam and Freddie went to the park.

The park was silent when Sam and Freddie entered it. The leaves and branches on the trees rustled lightly in the soft breeze. The cobblestone pathways that stretched into the park gleamed with the reflection of the streetlights off the wet stones. The smell of trees and fresh-cut grass and flowers filled the air as Sam and Freddie made their way deeper into the park.

They came to the courtyard in the middle of the park. The pathway wrapped in both directions around a huge fountain sitting in the middle of the courtyard. Streetlights around the edge of the courtyard cast a glow on the fountain as water gurgled and babbled down from the top of the fountain to the bottom. From the other side of the courtyard, Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin played lightly from the radio of Louie, an Italian vendor, who was roasting hot dogs on his hot dog and ice cream cart.

Sam and Freddie made their way through the courtyard and made their way to the old wooden bandstand that stood further into the park. It had obviously seen better days. It had once been white, but much of the paint had come off, revealing the brown color that the bandstand really was. The four poles of the bandstand was covered in the carvings of the names of lovers who had made love in the bandstand over the many decades it had stood here.

Sam and Freddie ran in under the roof of the bandstand. Sam lay down on the floor while Freddie pulled a pocketknife from his pocket. He flicked out the blade, made his way to one of the poles, found an open space, and carefully carved:

SAM AND FREDDIE

MAY 20, 2008

Once he had finished carving, he made his way over to Sam and lay down next to her. He rolled over and looked into her eyes.

"Come on, dork, do it," Sam grinned. "You know you want to and I know you want to."

Freddie grinned back as he leaned closer to her, wrapped his hands around her, and gave her a kiss, and it wasn't just some run-of-the-mill kiss, either. This was a real kiss.

Freddie unlocked his lips from Sam's, moved his head back and continued staring into her eyes.

Sam grinned. "You know, for a dork, you're some good kisser."

**As I have said before, if you read this and enjoyed it, or if you have some concrit for me, please review! Reviews are what keep me writing!**


End file.
